Gravity Winter
by Clover Kagamine
Summary: Dipper y Mabel regresan en sus vacaciones navideñas a Gravity Falls. Lo que pasó en el Raromagedón no fue un accidente, y Bill tenía otros planes en mente. ¿Por qué Bill afecta más a los Pines que a sus otros símbolos? ¿Qué quiere ahora Bill? Este fic es una continuación de la serie con teorías que tengo acerca de cosas que no se explicaron en la serie.
1. Sueños

Hola a todos!

Pues aquí les traigo un fanfic que sería una continuación de Gravity Falls en donde trato de explicar lo que según yo pasaría (recordemos que Alex dejó muchos cabos sueltos).

Este capítulo es más prólogo que capítulo, pero es el comienzo de muchas cosas. Sí tendrá parejas, pero eso será más adelante, el fanfic en sí no se centrará mucho en eso.

Espero les guste el capítulo.

Ya saben, Gravity Falls NO me pertenece.

Otra cosa: el fanfic se desarrolla en el invierno del mismo año en que ocurre la serie.

Capítulo I: Sueños

La blanca nieve caía y algunos copos se estrellaban contra el autobús que iba en camino a Gravity Falls. Los gemelos estaban ansiosos de regresar a ese lugar con sus amigos y sus tíos. Dipper escuchaba música desde su reproductor mientras leía un libro y Mabel tejía mientras unas bufandas.

El invierno apenas había empezado, pero los chicos tuvieron suerte de que las clases terminaran antes de lo planeado en las escuelas debido a "tanta nieve", pero Dipper no lo acababa de entender, pues ahora justamente iban en un autobús con la nieve cayendo, aunque tampoco se quejaba. Mabel por otra parte, lo había celebrado sin pensarlo dos veces. Decidieron pasar las vacaciones navideñas con sus tíos, pues no se sintieron capaces de esperar hasta el verano siguiente.

Cuando llegaron, bajaron rápidamente del autobús topándose con una ráfaga de viento que les heló la nariz y las manos a ambos, pues en el autobús empezó a ser cálido el ambiente y se habían quitado sus chamarras y bufandas, ahora gracias a su emoción olvidaron ponerse sus abrigos, pero el clima se encargó de recodárselos.

La cabaña estaba fuera de servicio ese día por dos motivos: Uno, porque con ese frío nadie quería salir de sus casas y seguramente no habría turistas, además que todavía no empezaban las vacaciones "oficialmente", y la segunda era por el regreso de los gemelos. Stan y Ford habían regresado de su viaje unos días antes para recibir a sus sobrinos.

-¡Tío Stan! ¡Tío Ford!

Gritaron los niños a sus tíos que estaban en la entrada y corrieron a abrazarlos. Ellos los recibieron con mucha alegría y entraron rápidamente a la casa porque los niños debían estar muriéndose de frío.

-¿Cómo ha ido todo, chicos?

Preguntó Ford mientras caminaban hacia la sala de TV para platicar. Dipper rió ligeramente.

-Después de todo lo que pasó en el verano, la vida en California se ha vuelto aburrida.

-¡Yo quería contarles a todos nuestras aventuras aquí! -Gritó Mabel emocionada. -Pero Dipper dijo que nos tacharían de locos.

Ford rió también.

-Bueno, es normal. Mucha gente tiene su mente cerrada.

Todos rieron y siguieron platicando, comieron y vieron televisión un rato. Soos había salido de viaje unos días para que Melody visitara a sus padres y la abuelita los acompañó. Wendy regresaría a trabajar tan pronto como estuviese de vacaciones.

Después de compartir un rato con su familia, Dipper aún tenía en mente el lugar a donde deseaba ir desde que llegó. Stan, Ford y Mabel se habían quedado dormidos viendo una película, y él aprovechó. Con cuidado de no despertarlos, salió de la sala, tomó su abrigo y salió de la cabaña.

Hacía mucho frío, y se encogió más en su chaqueta, nada le impediría ir a verlo. Caminó tratando de recordar el camino y también intentando ignorar cómo se entumecían sus manos y pies debido al clima. Lo bueno era que el gorro de Wendy le protegía mucho la cabeza, más de lo que lo podría proteger su gorra de pino.

Tardó unos veinte minutos para llegar, pero al fin lo logró. Cubierta de nieve y algo vieja y con grietas; como si tuviese muchos años ahí; estaba el cuerpo de Bill Cipher.

Dipper con algo de temor se acercó y miró detenidamente la estatua. Cuando su vista se posó en el ojo de Bill, no pudo evitar mirarlo con rencor.

-¿Para qué querías un cuerpo físico si entrabas y salías de él a tu antojo? ¿Era para vivir en este mundo? ¿Elegiste este mundo al azar o por qué lo elegiste?

Inconscientemente, el castaño extendió su mano hacia la de Bill y la tomó como cuando éste hacía un trato. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, no le importó realmente, pues se suponía que el triángulo estaba muerto.

Ya satisfecha su curiosidad, Dipper regresó a la cabaña y los otros Pines apenas estaban despertando, así que no se dieron cuenta de la ausencia de éste.

El día transcurrió tranquilamente y en la noche, los gemelos se fueron a dormir a su habitación, era la misma en la que habían estado en el verano pasado.

-Buenas noches, Mabel.

-Buenas noches, Dipper.

Ambos se sonrieron y durmieron.

Pero Dipper no tuvo un sueño común.

El castaño estaba en una gran biblioteca. Las paredes eran inmensas, había millones de pasillos con libros y el piso era de alfombra roja. Unos candiles flotaban en el aire con unas velas encendidas que alumbraban el lugar. Dipper se acercó a una estantería y tomó un libro al azar, hojeándolo.

No se dio cuenta cuando una presencia se apareció detrás de él hasta que habló.

-¡Hola, Pino!

Dipper no volteó, pero levantó la vista del libro sorprendido. Sólo había un ser que lo llamaba así y que tenía esa voz tan chillona. Reaccionó y se volteó rápidamente.

-¡BILL! ¡¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?! -Lo señaló con un dedo. -¡TE DERROTAMOS! ¡NO PUEDES...!

-¿Quieres dejar de hacer tanto ruido, Pino? -Dijo Bill mientras con sus manos se sostenía la "cabeza". -Podrán haberme "derrotado" -hizo comillas con sus dedos. -Pero no me han destruido. No pueden destruirme.

-No entiendo... el tío Ford usó la máquina para borrar la memoria... -Luego empezó a hablar en susurros. -¿Eso quiere decir que el sacrificio del tío Stan fue en vano?

-Pino...

Pero Dipper no lo escuchaba, seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos.

-Me pregunto qué querrá Bill esta vez... ¿Y cómo pudo llegar a mi mente?

-Pino...

-¿Hay otra posibilidad de que se genere otro raromagedón? ¡Claro que la hay! Hablamos de Bill Cipher...

-¡PINO!

-¡¿QUÉ QUIERES?!

Bill volvió a tomar su cabeza entre sus manos. Parecía que le dolía cada vez que Dipper gritaba. Dipper pensó que el triángulo sólo estaba de delicadito. Ya más repuesto, el triángulo habló.

-Escucha: Sé que no confías en mí, pero necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Y por qué iba a ayudarte?

Interrumpió Dipper serio y con los brazos cruzados. Bill suspiró y empezó a descender hacia el piso, luego gruñó frustrado.

-No puedo creer esto... aún sigue.

-¿De qué hablas?

El triángulo suspiró derrotado. Tal vez si le contaba las cosas a Pino, él podría ayudarlo, igualmente ya no tenía nada qué perder.

-Mis poderes fueron casi anulados. Quedé prácticamente inútil con esa máquina, pero no fui borrado. Y si te lo preguntas, en cierto modo, el sacrificio de Media Luna fue en vano, pueden detenerme, pero no destruirme.

-Bueno, eso explica que el tío Stan recuperara sus recuerdos tan rápido.

Dijo Dipper poniendo su mano en su barbilla analizando.

-No fue así, Pino.

Contestó Bill entre serio y burlón, Dipper dirigió su mirada a él.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Media Luna nunca recuperó la memoria. Fingió que la recuperó. He estado en su subconsciente, y lo he visto todo. Seis Dedos siempre subestimó la inteligencia de su hermano, en realidad, Media Luna es muy inteligente. Será un idiota con materias de escuela, pero es un genio acerca de la vida.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?

Dipper no entendía de qué iba lo que Bill decía con respecto a la memoria de Stan.

-Media Luna es observador. Notó la preocupación en ustedes, estando yo en su subconsciente, él no sabía quiénes eran ustedes, pero le producían un sentimiento especial al momento ver cómo se preocuparon por él. Media Luna vio cuando el cerdo se le acercó a Estrella Fugaz y ella suavemente lo llamó "Pato", y luego fingió que sin notarlo, lo llamó por su nombre para poder quitárselo de encima cuando lo besó. Igualmente le había dado una vista rápida al diario de Estrella Fugaz, viendo la flecha que señalaba a Signo de Pregunta con su nombre, y cuando él dijo "Quiero que vea nuestra relación jefe-empleado", Media Luna ató cabos y dijo que no le aumentaría el sueldo. Todo fue una actuación, Pino. Pregúntale a Media Luna algo de cuando estuvo en prisión, ¡Él no recordará! -Dijo Bill abriendo sus brazos.

Dipper no podía digerirlo, tardó en contestar.

-B-bueno, ¿Y eso qué?

Con su ojo, Bill sonrió con malicia.

-Quiero hacer un trato contigo. Seis Dedos tiene algo oculto en este pueblo, y lo necesito para recuperarme.

-¡Ni loco!

Dijo Dipper a la defensiva, pero Bill no se inmutó, aún no terminaba de hablar.

-A cambio, te ofrezco los diarios de Seis Dedos. Realmente nunca los destruí, absorbí sus conocimientos. Yo sé todo de esos diarios, y si regresan mis poderes, puedo dártelos de vuelta.

-¿Y harás otro fin del mundo?

El castaño estaba muy desconfiado, pero no era para menos.

-Créeme, tu mundo ya me aburrió. No es mi intención regresar a mi dimensión, también es un asco, pero buscaré otro lugar para vivir.

Dipper lo pensó un momento.

-¿Cómo puedo confiar en tu palabra?

-Yo nunca miento. Haz memoria, Pino, nunca miento. -Repitió Bill con un tono grave de voz, luego sonrió. -Además, estaré en tu mente viviendo, el que yo esté en la mente de Media Luna no ayuda en su recuperación, mi "aura" no es buena.

-Aún no me convences para hacer el trato.

-Bien, Pino, te diré otra cosa interesante. ¿Recuerdas a Lentes?

-¿Lentes?

Dipper subió una ceja sin entender.

-El hombre que ayudó a Seis Dedos con el portal.

-¿El viejo McGucket? ¿Qué relación tiene él con esto?

Bill cruzó sus brazos y por primera vez desde que lo derrotaron se sintió poderoso nuevamente.

-Si lo recuerdas, Lentes usó consigo mismo el arma de memoria hasta olvidar quién era él. ¿Puedes decirme lo que le pasó?

Preguntó Bill como un profesor le hace una pregunta a un alumno en clase, sabiendo el mayor la respuesta.

-Su mente se rompió y enloqueció.

-Ajam... -Bill asintió. -¿Y qué le pusieron a Media Luna que olvidara con ese aparatito?

Dipper por fin entendió.

-A sí mismo... -Dijo en un susurró.

-¡Exacto! -Bill descruzó los brazos y miró triunfante a Dipper, ahora él no se negaría al trato. -Media Luna está enloqueciendo poco a poco, él lo sabe, y se los está ocultando.


	2. El lento camino hacia el desastre

Hola a todos!

Perdonen por no actualizar, es que otras historias que he escrito les han hecho más caso en otra página y pues me mudé allí un rato y olvidé subir la segunda parte de este fic (que también está en la otra página).

En fin, espero les guste el capítulo.

Ya saben, Gravity Falls NO me pertenece.

Capítulo II: El lento camino hacia el desastre.

-¿M-mi tío podría terminar como el viejo McGucket? -Tartamudeó Dipper asustado. -¡P-pero él recuperó la razón! ¡Compró la mansión Noroeste y vendió...!

-Bla, bla, bla... -Dijo Bill algo molesto haciendo una burla con su mano abriéndola y cerrándola como si fuese una boca. Dipper calló y lo miró enojado, pero el triángulo ni siquiera se inmutó, a pesar de estar en el suelo y ser más bajo que el castaño. -¿Acaso Lentes volvió a ser lo mismo? ¡Nada volvió a ser lo mismo! ¡Ni siquiera tú o Fez! -Dipper entrecerró los ojos. ¿Ahora de qué hablaba este loco? -Hablo de que desde el verano pasado, todo en este pueblucho y en ti mismo ha cambiado. Mi rueda ha comenzado a girar nuevamente con la cordura que Fez pierde lentamente. -Luego Bill alzó los brazos ligeramente emocionado. -La rueda a comenzado a girar, ése es el ciclo de la vida. Otra generación ha de venir, para al triángulo de un solo ojo parar. Los símbolos se reducen más, ¿Cuántos serán esta vez?

Recitó Bill de tal manera que parecía que estaba deseoso que eso pasara.

-¿A qué te refieres con que la rueda ha comenzado a girar?

Preguntó Dipper cruzando sus brazos sin creerle mucho a Bill.

-Eso te lo dejo de tarea, Pino. Aunque si me ayudas, conseguirás ésas y más respuestas. -Luego Bill extendió su mano pero su fuego era de un azul pálido, muy débil y el triángulo aún no flotaba. -Entonces, ¿Es un trato?

-Déjame confirmar todo. -Dijo Dipper sin extender su mano, Bill rodó su ojo. -Tú vives en mi mente, y cuando digo vivir, me refiero a que NO me vas a poseer de nuevo, sólo recuperarás tu energía, mientras yo busco una manera de que salgas de esta dimensión, a cambio, tú me darás el conocimiento de los tres diarios y otras cosas que yo requiera para tu recuperación.

-Sí... -Dijo Bill aburrido, su fuego comenzaba a extinguirse. Dipper, aún dudoso, extendió su mano e hizo el contrato con Bill. En ese momento, Dipper sintió un dolor en su pecho y cayó al piso. -¡¿QUÉ TRAMPA PUSISTE, IDIOTA?! -Dijo enojado jadeando del dolor.

-Oh, querido Pino. -Dijo Bill flotando un poco del piso y se veía más compuesto. -Quizá tú no lo sepas conscientemente, pero yo soy parte de ti y tú eres parte de mí. A veces hay cosas que piensas y te meten en problemas, eso es porque yo estoy manipulando tus pensamientos. A pesar de que sólo viviré aquí, me alimento de tu energía.

-¿Qué... eres? -Preguntó Dipper jadeando aún de rodillas y con una mano en su pecho. Sintió que comenzó a sudar.

-Ahora soy parte de ti. El trato no era poseerte, pero no hay necesidad. -El triángulo rió con maldad. -Ya verás...

El dolor fue tal que Dipper terminó despertando con su respiración agitada. Se sentó en la cama y se dio cuenta que aún era madrugada. Sudaba y aún tenía sensación de dolor en el pecho. Se levantó se la cama y se dio cuenta que Mabel estaba muy dormida, pues ella ni siquiera se removió cuando él hizo ruido al mover las sábanas.

Fue al baño y directamente abrió el grifo para enjuagarse la cara para aclarar su mente. Tomó una toalla cercana y se la pasó por el rostro. Terminó mirando su reflejo y se dio cuenta de lo mal que estaba.

-Estúpido triángulo...

Masculló Dipper recargándose en el lavabo.

-Estúpido tú, Pino.

Escuchó Dipper una voz en su cabeza. Levantó la mirada inmediatamente y lo primero que vio fue su reflejo en el espejo nuevamente, pero no era el mismo de hacía unos segundos, ahora sus ojos estaban amarillos con la pupila negra y vertical, como cuando Bill lo poseía. El castaño se asustó y tomó su cabeza entre sus manos.

-¡No! ¡Esto no puede ser! ¡Sal de mi cabeza! ¡No puedes poseerme! -Gritaba desesperado el chico, pero sólo escuchó una risa que le helaba los huesos.

-No te estoy poseyendo, Pino. Sólo que a veces eres tan débil que dejas salir al otro ser que habita en este cuerpo, es decir, yo. Si yo siento algo fuerte, puedo manifestarme, al igual que si te encuentras débil.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes, idiota?

Preguntó Dipper en voz alta como si Bill estuviese enfrente suyo y no en su cabeza.

-No me lo preguntaste.

Respondió Bill como si fuese lógico.

-¿Y si Mabel o el tío Ford ven esto? -Preguntó el castaño preocupado.

-Pues aprende a ser fuerte y controlarte, Pino. No me es muy placentero que seas mi marioneta por el momento, estoy muy débil para lidiar con tu cuerpo que de por sí ya es débil.

Dipper frunció el ceño.

-Sigues poniendo trampas en tus tratos... en fin... estoy muy cansado. Iré a dormir. -Bill ya no contestó y Dipper tomó el pomo de la puerta para abrirla cuando se dio cuenta de otra cosa. -¿Qué esto? -Tomó su antebrazo asustado.

-Oh, sí. Lo olvidé. -Dijo Bill restando importancia. -Como ahora estamos unidos, también tienes el círculo de invocación, ya que se podría decir que eres un símbolo principal.

-¿Un símbolo principal? -Repitió Dipper. -¡¿De qué hablas?!

-Todo a su tiempo, Pino. Todo a su tiempo. -Respondió Bill con una tranquilidad que era demasiado extraño para Dipper.

El castaño hizo una mueca y salió del baño directo a su cuarto, pero cuando escuchó un golpe proveniente del cuarto de Stan, se desconcertó. Aprovechando que la puerta estaba entrecerrada, se asomó y con trabajos pudo ver lo que había en la obscuridad, pero cuando logró divisarlo bien, se asustó.

Stan estaba recargando su cabeza en el marco de la ventana y respirando agitadamente. Parecía nervioso, pues temblaba un poco.

-Uno... dos... tres... cuatro...-Decía en voz baja, Dipper pensó que era para tranquilizarse, pero lo que después dijo Stan lo hizo darse cuenta que estaba en un error. - Faltan seis todavía... la rueda ha comenzado a girar... será sustituida por otra, ¿Cuántos años más tendrán que pasar?

Dipper se extraño, se parecía a lo que le había dicho Bill hacía poco. Luego el castaño se sobresaltó cuando el anciano empezó a reír como maníaco y fue retrocediendo lentamente hasta alejarse de la puerta.

-¿Qué fue eso? -Preguntó asustado en un susurro. -¡Tengo que decirle a Ford!

-¡Epa! -Dijo Bill deteniendo a Dipper, éste se detuvo en seco. -Ni se te ocurra correr con Seis Dedos.

-¿Por qué? -Cuestionó el chico con desconfianza.

-Porque usará a Fez como conejillo de indias. Ambos sabemos que Seis Dedos no tiene en su diccionario personal la palabra "familia".

Dipper calló. Sabía que Ford se dejaba llevar demasiado por su cabeza fría. Dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración.

-¿Y qué propones?

-Por el momento, nada. Mañana iremos por algo que necesito.

-¿Y qué es ese "algo"?

Preguntó Dipper cruzándose de brazos. Bill se dio cuenta que el chico no descansaría hasta que se lo dijera, y él ahora vivía de la energía de Dipper, aunque por otro lado, si se lo decía, sabía que sólo le echaría más leña al fuego, pero también podría ser beneficioso.

-Ay, Pino. Tan curioso como siempre. Bien, te lo diré, sólo recuerda que la curiosidad mató al gato. -Dipper rodó los ojos esperando la respuesta. -Es el diario 4.


End file.
